


Three Significant Birthdays

by SavannahStanfield27



Category: Baccano!
Genre: 1700s, 1930s, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStanfield27/pseuds/SavannahStanfield27
Summary: Though Czeslaw's life was long, there were some moments that stood out to him more than others. Could someone like him really gain happiness?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Three Significant Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Baccano fics before but I've never posted one on AO3, thought now was a good time as any. Hopefully I can write more in the future!

**_JOY: 1709_ **

As Czes clumsily rubbed the sleep from his eyes he almost forgot the significance of the day. The sunlight shone warmly through the large glass window adjacent to his bed, framing a quaint view of the city’s inhabitants rising for the morning as well. Of course, many of the citizens of Lotto Valentino had much more work to do in the mornings than little Czes. He was permitted to rest easily, after all, it was a weekend. He found himself gazing lazily out the window as he often did. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to play with the other children in town, running about the marketplace and the streets. 

Before he could give it more thought, a quiet knock sounded on his door as it glided open. Czes turned to the sound, broken out of his simple thoughts. He was greeted with a friendly smile. 

“I knew I heard you rustling around in here. Excited?”

Czes sat up a bit more, pushing the thick blankets away from his legs. He was prepared to question the newcomer, but as he got his bearings he suddenly realized. 

“...It’s my birthday!”

The man at the door walked further into the room, taking a seat on the corner of the bed. He had the face of someone struggling to conceal positive news. “That it is, Czes. But today is a very special birthday. You’re the head of the household and turning eight means that you’re a big boy now.”

Czes could barely hide the joy on his face. “I’m big now...does that mean I get to do alchemy with you and Begg?” 

The child had always had an affinity for the practice of alchemy, he had grown up around it. Even before they moved to Lotto Valentino he had often wandered around his grandfather’s workshop, more often than not getting in the way of the apprentices. Czes had always been shy, and wouldn’t dare to approach most of the men directly, choosing rather to watch them from behind. Many of them shooed him away like one would a stray cat, but one was always very generous to him. 

Fermet had let Czeslaw sit with him occasionally when he was studying. Occasionally he would even instruct Czes on various processes, nothing too complicated. He never scolded the young child, and would often take him on walks during his free time. The two had grown very close prior to the death of Czes’ parents, and after the tragedy it was no surprise that Fermet agreed to take care of Czes, along with another kindhearted alchemist named Begg. 

Fermet chuckled and shook his head. “I’m afraid you’re not old enough for that yet, but soon you will be.”

He saw Czes’ face fall in disappointment. “Now, now, Czes. Don’t be sad, it’s still your birthday, and I have a very special present for you today.”

The boy could never pout for long, and he quickly scooted closer to Fermet. “Really? You do? For me?”

Fermet ruffled Czes’ already unruly hair. “Have I ever forgotten to celebrate your birthday? Of course I have a present for you. Today you and I are going to go into town for a surprise.” 

Czes gasped in delight. He wasn’t permitted often to go into town. Prior to recently it had been a very dangerous place for a young boy, for any child. Even now, he was rarely allowed to go. Sometimes he went along with Niki when she went to the market, but this trip was about him!

Fermet stood up and walked back to the door. “Get dressed and come downstairs. Send Niki to fetch me when you’re done and we’ll go, alright?”

“Yes! Thank you so much, Fermet!” Czes scrambled to pull his shirt and trousers out from his wardrobe, tripping a little as he stood up too fast, leaving Fermet to shut the door with an amused sigh. 

The pair set off for the town when the day was still fresh, with Czes’ hands clasped securely in Fermet’s. Though he wanted to come into town, it was still overwhelming for him. Everything was big and bustling, while he was used to the quiet of the Meyer Manor. He wasn’t sure where Fermet was leading him to, but he hoped it was someplace fun. The walk had been quiet, as they both took in the cool weather. 

The two of them approached a moderately sized brick building, and a sweet scent filled the air as Fermet opened the door for Czes, who peered in at the surroundings. He could barely contain his excitement as he realized; he was in a sweets shop! The plump woman at the counter turned to the door as the bell rang. 

“Ah, Mr. Viralesque! It’s a pleasure to see you again. And who might this young man with you be?”

Czes clutched Fermet’s hand tighter. He was still shy around strangers. Fermet nudged him forward. “Go on Czes, introduce yourself.” 

Czes looked at the floor. “Um...my name is...Czeslaw Meyer. It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

The patisserie owner giggled a little at the young boy. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you Czeslaw.”

Fermet gave Czes a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Now, Czes, since today is your birthday you can choose anything you’d like to have as a snack. I was going to buy you something myself, but I decided it would be nice to let you pick it out.” 

This wasn’t an opportunity Czes got every day. He rarely was allowed many sweets; Fermet preferred for Czes’ meals to consist of healthy foods, because he was a growing boy after all. 

Czes eyes sparkled as he looked up at Fermet. “You really mean it? I can pick anything?” “Anything you’d like, just tell the nice lady and I’ll have her wrap it up for us.” 

Czes cautiously let go of Fermet’s hand and walked over to the glass counter, and peered into the shelves. Desserts of all sizes and shapes sat inside. There were many cakes and pies that looked very grand, but there was one in particular that caught his eye. It was a batch of cylindrical doughy objects that looked to be filled with chocolate. To little Czes, they looked tasty, and he knew he wanted to try them. 

He looked up at the waiting woman. “Um...ma’am, I’d like to have these.” One small finger pointed to the snack. 

“Cannolis? What a nice choice! I’ll wrap up a few of them for you and your friend. And since it’s your birthday I’ll make sure they’re nice and fresh.”

The woman brought back the treat and Fermet paid, with Czes left to clutch the bag to himself. It smelled so yummy, he wanted to dig in. They exited the shop as Czes grasped Fermet’s Hans, almost running into someone coming in at the same time.

“I’m home ma-Oh!” A teenage girl abruptly stopped in her tracks, almost bumping into Fermet when she threw the door open. Her wide eyes flashed in recognition. 

“Oh, Mr. Viralesque! I’m terribly sorry for my clumsiness!” She shot a look at the other youth behind her who looked on with a bored expression, clearly used to the behavior of the girl. She squeaked.

“Oh no... Huey saw everything...he’s going to think I’m such a clutz!” The lovely girl put her hands over her face, not daring to look up. 

“I can hear everything too. You’re blocking their way. Move, Monica. I’m going home, see you later.”

The dark-haired teen began to leave as Monica practically barreled past Fermet and Czes. “Ah, I’m so embarrassed. Um...have a nice day!”

Czes, who hadn’t been paying much attention to the situation, shifted his gaze up to Fermet, who was looking at the retreating back of the boy with an expression Czes could only call “curiosity.” He tugged Fermet’s sleeve. 

“Are you ready to go?” Seemingly, broken out of his spell, Fermet nodded and they set off. 

“Well, Czes, I hope this will be a good birthday for you. We got you a special treat, and there’s even more waiting for you at home. I asked Niki to cook us a nice dinner, and Begg is going to eat with us too.”

Czes beamed. “Wow! I’m so happy...I just-” He stopped for a second, not wanting to ruin the mood of the situation. 

“What is it?”

“Well, I just hope it’s always like this, I wanna celebrate a lot of birthdays together, with you…”

Fermet looked amused. “Of course, Czes, you needn’t worry about that. I’ll always be by your side, no matter what.”

The pair continued to walk back to the manor, content in each other’s company. 

**_FEAR: 1722_ **

The room was dark and dim, with barely any light seeping through the small window. He once thought maybe he was in a basement, or a storage room; he never really thought about much of anything these days. Time was consumed only by pain, and the dull relief of numbness. He had gotten used to it. Was it pathetic that he was relieved when the numbness came? At least it let his eyes water a little less.. 

Gone were the days of comfort and sweets- could he even remember what sweets tasted like? Could he even remember what food was like? It had been years, maybe five, maybe ten. He coupend keep the days straight inside his head. The only times relevant to the boy were when the door opened, and when it closed. That was the only time a hint of fresh air came into the room. 

Sometimes he wished he could be free, always he wished he could die. He knew there was no point in wishes, they never came true anyway. 

Right on time, the thick wood door opened to reveal a smile, sadistic and proud. “Good morning Czes, or should I say night? Do you even know what time it is? It’s so very dark in here.”

Czes tried to answer but his continuously dehydrated throat couldn’t manage it, which caused him to cough and shudder. The man at the door clucked. 

“You don’t sound well. Now that won’t do, don’t you know what today is?” This time he didn’t give Czes a chance to struggle with a response.

“It’s your birthday! Twenty-one years old… my, the time sure does fly! To think, only yesterday you were a wide-eyed little thing, running around the gardens.”

He walked over to Czes, grabbing his chin between his rough, thin fingers. He dug his nails in, relishing the look of fear on the boy’s face. No matter how old he got, that never changed. “You’re still rather wide eyed, but I suppose that’s for a different reason. Look at you, all grown up. You’re perfect, really.”

He let go of Czes’ chin, causing the weak boy to fall back down onto his bed. It was the one luxury he was provided with. 

“I don’t think I can give you a very good birthday this year, Czes. Begg is off working so very hard on his own experiments, there aren’t any patisseries nearby for treats, and poor Niki is long dead...”

Czes had enough strength in his frail body to gasp at the news. Before all of this started, back when he had the luxury of clear and concise thought, he had assumed Niki stayed behind in Lotto Valentino. Fermet had even told him that was the case.

Fermet stopped, feigning a blunder. “Oh? You didn’t know? My mistake. Yes, dear Niki was killed in an explosion, caused by those young alchemists. It’s such a shame, she was so beautiful. Oh, but don’t fret. We can still have a fun birthday, you and I.”

Czes knew that he and Fermet had two very different definitions of the word fun. He remembered ‘fun’ sometimes. Exploring the Advena Avis with Begg definitely qualified. When they reached the new world, he helped Fermet and Begg look for a home for them to live in. He supposed that had been fun as well. When they settled into a nice small house, he had enjoyed the quiet evenings of sitting by the fire and his warm bed.

But good things didn’t last for long. He learned that with the death of his parents, and again with his new life in the new world. It started with a few coincidences. Fermet would accidentally push Czes, causing him to fall. He would nick him with the breadknife during dinner. Czes never thought much of it, until it was “accidental” broken bones and burns. But he trusted Fermet, he knew he could. Fermet was all he had. 

Eventually, fun became watching his own organs be ripped out of his body. Sometimes he couldn’t watch, as his eyes were seared shut. Was it supposed to be fun to learn how to crawl out of a fire when your limbs were broken? He wasn’t sure. Perhaps fun was learning what being skinned alive felt like. He had spent so many days wanting to know. Fermet had told him these were experiments, but what was he learning? 

It was a miracle, the Grand Panacea. Czes’ body could take and take and take anything and everything. His mind had learned to accept it with a cool detachment. He liked to tell himself that, but it never stopped the screams. 

A sharp pain in his thigh caused Czes to snap back to reality. He looked down to see a knife stabbed cleanly through. His eyes watered as he took the pain; he knew if he tried to stop the experiment it would be worse. 

Fermet hummed to himself. “Sorry about that, I saw you were in another world there. Don’t you want to celebrate your birthday with me, Czes?”

Czes’ hollow eyes looked up at Fermet’s own concealed ones. He felt the muscle attempting to regrow around the knife, and failing. He choked back the bile rising up his throat. Everything would be okay in the end, wouldn’t it? Once Fermet finished his experiments, they could go back to how they were They could. 

Czes attempted to speak but choked again, and instead nodded. Fermet gleefully removed the knife, relishing every rip and tear of muscle and tissue, and gave him a quick pat on the head. 

“I knew you did. Remember Czes, I know you the best, I always have. You and I will be together for a long time, for many more birthdays to come.” He went to the other side of the room, preparing some sort of tool or object.

Somewhere, deep in his heart, Czes wanted to believe still that Fermet would stay by his side as a protector. He had promised, years ago, that he would. As for now, he could only sit limply as Fermet prepared whatever birthday celebration he had to offer, thinking about days gone by.

**_LOVE: 1933_ **

The room was warmly decorated, with a couple of worn couches and a small, quaint coffee table. A newly furnished bookshelf sat in the corner, as the most recent inhabitant of the home enjoyed a nice novel occasionally. The others had been kind enough to get it for him, to his own pleased embarrassment. He also enjoyed nonfiction, reading about the history he missed while he lived elsewhere, when he knew nothing but that cold room. 

Today he was also sitting with a book, sinking back into the grey upholstery. It was a comfortable life, sometimes he couldn’t believe it was his. The first few months of his inhabitancy, he treated the small apartment like an accommodation. He didn’t touch anything, he wanted for nothing. He wouldn’t even dare to sit on the couch unless the other residents beckoned him. Mealtimes were similar, he would go hungry for days if he wasn’t asked to sit at the table. 

Eventually, the owner of the apartment sat him down. “Listen, Czes, this is your home now too. I want you to feel comfortable. We’re equals here. You’re family to me now, just like Ennis.” 

It had taken a while for Czes to believe him, finally warming up to the strange pair a couple of months later. He was still confused by the way Firo smiled when he sat at the table on his own for the first time. Did he really care that much? He couldn’t be sure. 

He spent a lot of days getting to know the city, wandering through the alleys and sights. Sometimes, another friend joined him. It was uncomfortable and stiff, the way he would shoot glances at his bespectacled companion. It was like the boy feared being mugged. Well, the man was a Camorra after all, so any normal person would understand his wariness. 

However, to Czeslaw, this man was an old friend. The years had changed Maiza into a warm and well-respected fellow. He would keep Czes company and talk aimlessly about the Martillo family. Czes knew all about it, after listening to Firo prattle on about them. He had even spent some days at the Alveare, the Martillo hub, but he felt a little out of place still. 

Sometimes Maiza would talk about the old days of Lotto Valentino, often he wouldn’t, catching the glint of fear in Czes’ eye at the mention of his old guardians. He didn’t press him any further, after all, they had forever to learn more about each other. Eventually, Czes became able to look the man in the eye, he could even crack a few snide jokes. They were both intelligent, and could even discuss things related to alchemy. It was nice. He hadn’t had “nice” in some time. 

But, back to that day. As Czes read on the couch he automatically turned as Firo entered the room, shrugging on his jacket. Sometimes it was hard to shake the feeling of fear at a sudden presence. It was customary for Czes to wake up long before Firo, and Ennis before him. The latter was currently preparing breakfast for herself and Czes in the kitchen. Firo usually slept so late he didn’t have time to eat, and today wasn’t an exception. 

He smiled when he saw Czes. “Mornin’! I gotta run but can I ask you a favor?”

Czes smirked, seeing an opportunity. “If you want me to be your wingman you could just come out and say it.”

Firo flushed red as he grabbed his hat from the closet. “Ack! Czes! No way. Don’t even say that…” He glanced wearily to the kitchen, but it looked like Ennis hadn’t overheard.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Maiza wanted me to ask if you’d stop by the Alveare tonight around five. He has something he wants to give you.”

“Alright, I’ll be there.” He looked up at the wall clock. “You should head out, you’ll be late, Firo. You don’t want to have a reputation as a careless executive.”

Firo checked his watch. “Oh man you’re right. I’ve gotta run, bye Ennis!” He called out to the quiet woman in the kitchen, who walked out only when he had slammed the door. 

“What was Firo going on about?” She looked put together as always, wearing a small apron and holding a spatula. 

Czes shrugged, immersing himself back in his book. “I think he overslept again, you know Firo.”

Ennis seemed content with his answer, smiling fondly at the little boy who wasn’t so little, really. She had come to love him as her brother, and she was happy to see him look so content.

Later that night as Czes entered the Alveare he felt a strange feeling of unease, one he hadn’t felt in a while. It was strange, the day had been mundane and normal. After finishing his book, Czes had napped before deciding to walk to the Alveare. The walk was pleasant, the evening air crisp and fresh as day turned to dusk. He hadn’t a care in the world. But now, it seemed too quiet. 

Seina wasn’t manning the front of the shop, and there was scarcely a noise to be heard. Czes knew the store was still open, so why the dead feeling in the air? Usually even from the front you could hear the murmur of conversation, or the cheer of a couple of drunk members of the family. Needless to say, it was a lively place, even in the evenings. 

Czes decided to shake it off. He was just being silly, he decided. Years of caution had engraved themselves deep into his immortal bones. He had nothing to fear anymore. He cautiously entered the dark Alveare, opening the door as the lights suddenly flashed on. 

“SURPRISE! Happy birthday Czes!” 

It was a cacophony of noise; the room seemed to light up with sound. Czes’ breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight. Many of the members of the Martillo family stood in front of him, with Isaac and Miria at the helm. He could see Maiza smiling alongside Ronny, who merely smirked. Firo and Ennis looked hopeful, like they were awaiting Czes’ reaction. 

His birthday? How long had it been since he remembered such a thing, since he had known a birthday? He was sure he hadn’t even noticed it this morning. At some point the joy of a birthday turned into the fear of what was to come. Would he be rewarded with no visit from his captor that day? Would he be hurt even more than usual? He never knew. There was no predicting what could happen.

He could feel the sadistic joy oozing out of those memories he had spent years attempting to bury. He wouldn’t let them get the best of him now, he couldn’t. 

Czes realized he had been silent for too long and managed to choke out. “H-how did you know it was my birthday?”

Firo nodded to his right. “Maiza told us. He felt horrible that we missed it last year and he wanted to make up for it. We really tricked you, didn’t we?”

Everyone looked so happy, so content. Czes couldn’t ruin it for them with his foolish unease. “Yeah, you really did! Wow…but you didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“Nonsense, Czes! Good little boys deserve to have their wishes granted, to have fun and laugh and play! And this isn’t just a party for you, because-” Isaac pointed to Miria. 

“We tricked you good! So, we won! It’s a celebration for all, a party to last forever!” 

Czes smiled to himself, these two were always the same, it was a small comfort. 

As the night went on, he allowed himself to talk to some guests, play a few games, he even clumsily danced with Ennis. Of course, he managed to swing her into Firo’s arms for the next song. Honestly, it was painful watching the two of them skirt around each other, but it sure was fun to meddle with. 

Eventually the socializing took a toll on poor Czes, who took a seat at a table away from the noise, nursing a glass of juice. There were refreshments, but he wasn’t much hungry. He could pretend all he wanted, but it was hard to shake the memories of birthdays gone by, and of himself. Did he really deserve this kindness from someone he had intended to devour? Happiness was so foreign to him still, it was an odd fit, like a too-big sweater.

A cough sounded next to him, Maiza announcing his presence. He had taken to doing that, once he realized how jumpy Czes could be. But as usual, he never asked why. Czes was thankful for his kindness, in that sense. He quickly plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you for the party Maiza, it must have taken you a long time to prepare.”

Maiza took a sip of his own drink. “Oh, it was no problem at all, I want to make you feel welcome here, Czes. You’re one of us now. Things can be like how they used to be.”

Czes coldly grimaced, dropping the facade. “Things can never be how they used to be. I’m sorry for being such a downer Maiza, I must look so ungrateful. Birthdays have not been very happy for me for a long time.”

Maiza nodded in understanding. “I figured that was the case when I spotted your reaction. No need to feel ungrateful, I’m happy you’re here. I missed you in the many years we spent apart.”

Czes looked at the floor. “I did too…but I needed to be away.”

“And if you ever want to talk about why your birthdays haven’t been good, I’m here for you, so are Firo and Ennis. We all are. I don’t know what you’ve been through but I know I also had many hardships in my life thus far, overcoming them...well...I’m not sure I ever will, but I can take comfort in the fact that someone will always be there to listen when I need them.”

Czes looked up, daring to look Maiza in the face for once. “I appreciate it Maiza, but I’m not ready yet. Maybe one day I can...I can…”

His unsure sentence was cut off by Ronny walking over with Firo, who was holding some sort of dessert.

“There you are Czes, can’t let you sneak away without your birthday cake!” Firo gestured to the pink blob. 

Czes tried to decipher the identity of the food, and felt his heart stop when he realized. “Sherbet? How could you...”

Ronny grinned, those foxlike eyes of his gleaming in the dim lighting of the room. “Maiza told us. I often find myself marveling at the astounding memory of that man. Well, no matter.”

Czes turned to Maiza, his eyes wide. “You remembered?”

Maiza sheepishly grinned. “I suppose it simply stuck in my memory. I remember you often enjoyed it at the parties in my old home. I thought it might make you feel a little more at home here, like a little piece of the past was with us.”

Czes could feel his eyes welling up with tears as the other members of the family began to surround the table, cheering and laughing. These people, how could he ever repay such kindness?

He had known only suffering for so long. After suffering came the denial, and the regret. He lived in fear for so long that he forgot what this was like. He almost felt like he was living in another warm day in Lotto Valentino, so long ago. The sky was blue and Fermet was still good. And he was still pure. Could he feel like that again?

The fact remained, so many of these people cared for him. Firo and Ennis took care of him, Maiza was always there for him, and even Isaac and Miria helped him, in their odd ways. They brought him to this new home. The warmth of friendship, of family, it was something he hadn’t felt for so long. It was his birthday, but he felt like sobbing. It wasn’t sadness he was feeling, but perhaps happiness? 

Firo clapped him on the back, pulling him out of his thoughts. “We don’t have any candles, but you can still make a wish.”

“And your wish will definitely come true, Isaac always makes mine come true!”

“That’s right, Miria my dear! Czes is the best boy, so his wish will come true even faster!”

Czes took one last look at his companions and closed his eyes. 

_I wish for it to always be like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd appreciate any reviews or critiques!


End file.
